bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ran'Tao
I have a question. Is Ran'tTao a captain? No she isn't, she was a spiritual scientist but not a captain Arieus 13:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Huh, you know something, I remember hearing hints about the Department of Research and Development, and she even wears the white coat of it, is she even part of it, afflicted? --Starxpilot 00:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I think that during the Bount arc, they said that the experiments were conducted long before the TDI was developed. Also, it was revealed that Urahara created the TDI only one hundred years ago. Profile Image Update THe current profile image is not of a great angle and part of her face is shaded. So here's two good options. I prefer Ran'Tao 1, but what about everyone else? Or does anyone have a better picture of her? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I also prefer 1 over two as the quality is alittle better, but part of her hair is cut-off. Could u or someone get one just alittle better? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've been going through a lot of episodes trying to find better images to use as profile pics (I have more for other characters too, but I'm spacing them out rather than flooding the talk pages with them), but 1 was the best I could find for Ran'Tao, while 2 was the second best. There were a few others like 2, but none that had the quality of 1. At least not that I could find. Maybe someone else could, though I'll keep an eye out as I go through other episodes (I think I've been through all of the ones she appears in, but you never know). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia While I find the current trivia on her name interesting, I know similar trivia points dealing with names and their meanings/translations have been taken down on other pages. Does this one qualify as junk trivia? "The pronunciation of the kanji of Ran'Tao's name is an approximation of the Chinese name Lándǎo rather than a Japanese name. The true Japanese pronunciation of the kanji 蘭島 would be Ranshima. Along with Soifon, this makes Ran'Tao one of the few known characters in Bleach with a non-Japanese name." Sode no shirayuki (talk) 09:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I would hope not considering I am the one who wrote that in the first place and would be somewhat sad to see it go. The reason I wrote that that was to explain why her name really should be written Lándǎo instead of Ran'Tao judging by the pronunciation of the kanji. Rabukurafuto (talk) 09:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to disagree with this trivia section. 島 could be pronounced 'tou', thus 蘭島 could be pronounced as Rantou. Actually, 'ran' and 'tou' are on-yomi, kanji readings derived from Chinese pronunciation, thus from what was made into the name Ran'Tao. The Japanese on-yomi are a bit different so the pronunciation of Rantou is definately not Ran'Tao, just saying it derived from that and definitely not Ranshima. Moreover, Arrancars for the most part have Spanish names and some of the Visored names don't qualify as Japanese, too. The statement 'this makes Ran'Tao one of the few known characters in Bleach with a non-Japanese name' is definitely incorrect. Even though, during the Bount arc there weren't any Arrancar yet and Sui-Feng was the only character with a non-Japanese name but the manga was already in the Arrancar arc, so this statement was never really correct. --ZashikiWarashi (talk) 13:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Although I am completely ignorant to japanese and it's translations, I believe trivia like that is against the Junk Trivia policy, so i'll remove it. Species On most pages for Shinigami characters it has been changed so that their species is Soul and Shinigami is their profession, but not on this page. Is that a mistake or is it intentional? --Ginhikari (talk) 20:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :That was us not making sure we got the filler characters. It has been fixed now, thank you for pointing this out